Merrick's Wake up Call
Merrick's Wake up Call is the seventeenth episode of the third season. Plot Sir Handel is in a bad mood after being put on quarry duties for a whole week. He stops on the bridge while still grumbling and yells at Merrick to wake up. Merrick asks Sir Handel if he is holding him up and Sir Handel tells him yes. Merrick promises him that he'll hop to it, but it isn't long before Sir Handel gets impatient. Peter Sam arrives hearing the impatient end and disagrees with what he heard, suggesting the grumpy blue engine needs a pick-me-up. Sir Handel denies it, saying he already has a positive outlook on life, but Skarloey has agreed with Peter Sam, stating the only thing more grating than the crushed stone was Sir Handel's constant grumbling. Sir Handel denies it, once again, and was ironically grumbling as he leaves. Skarloey notes that Sir Handel is a fickle sort, but Peter Sam assures him the the little blue engine will lighten up soon before he takes his leave as well, but he was wrong. The next day, as everyone suspected, Sir Handel was a nuisance everywhere he went, being loud, irritable, and very impatient. To make thing worse, Sir Handel took all his grumpiness out on poor Merrick, who was constantly woken up by the little grouch. By the end of the week, the sleepy-headed crane was both scattered and exhausted. As Skarloey heads up to his level, Merrick tells him his problems. After Skarloey tells him that Sir Handel needed the wake-up call, Merrick felt it wouldn't happen soon enough, with Sir Handel still grumbling down below. It was later decided that Sir Handel would sleep in the quarry for the night, to have a early morning start, but he grumbles on where he will sleep, and decides to bunker down under the bridge after one look into a tunnel. Unbeknown to him, it gave Merrick a chance to pay him back. As he wakes up the next morning to a crowd laughing at him, once the rooster crows and Merrick wishes him a good morning, the acrophobic engine screams in terror once he comes to his senses, realizing he had been hoisted up high by Merrick and he immediately began pleading to be let down. Merrick told him he thought he would appreciate a wake up call, with Sir Handel saying he didn't have this in mind. Hearing the frightened engine's cries for help, Skarloey suggests asking nicely and apologizing. Sir Handel initially refuses, but immediately changes his mind after hearing a creak in Merrick's arm. The sleepy crane does so after the apology and Sir Handel now NEVER mentions wake up calls again. After all, he had his fair share. Characters * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Luke * Merrick * Dennis (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Proteus (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Max and Monty (cameo) * Foreman Okamoto (cameo) * Scott Wallis (cameo) Trivia * This episode marks Merrick's first appearance and speaking role. * This episode was inspired by a scene in Journey Beyond Sodor where Beresford picks Thomas up with his hook. Goofs *When Skarloey is talking to Merrick, EnterprisingEngines93 can be seen on the reflection of the former's magnet. Gallery Screen Shot 2017-09-17 at 4.03.32 PM.png Sir Handel on Blondin Bridge.PNG Merrick.PNG Wake-Up Call 1.PNG Wake-Up Call 2.PNG Wake-Up Call 3.PNG Wake-Up Call 4.PNG Wake-Up Call 5.PNG Wake-Up Call 6.PNG Wake-Up Call 7.PNG Wake-Up Call 8.PNG Wake-Up Call 9.PNG Wake-Up Call 10.PNG Wake-Up Call 11.PNG Wake-Up Call 12.PNG Wake-Up Call 13.PNG Wake-Up Call 14.PNG Wake-Up Call 15.PNG Wake-Up Call 16.PNG Wake-Up Call 17.PNG Wake-Up Call 18.PNG Wake-Up Call 19.PNG Wake-up Call 20.PNG Wake-Up Call 21.PNG Wake-Up Call 22.PNG Wake-Up Call 23.PNG Wake-Up Call 24.PNG Wake-Up Call 25.PNG Wake-Up Call 26.PNG Wake-Up Call 27.PNG Wake-Up Call 28.PNG Wake-Up Call 29.PNG Wake-Up Call 30.PNG Wake-Up Call 31.PNG Wake-Up Call 33.PNG Wake-Up Call 34.PNG Wake-Up Call 35.PNG Wake-Up Call 36.PNG Wake-Up Call 37.PNG Wake-Up Call 38.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 3